


Joy

by adiosnonino (chanporado)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: A lot of Feelings™, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanporado/pseuds/adiosnonino
Summary: It was their making. It was their downfall.





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> brought to you by 3am emotional breakdown over, unsurprisingly, a man

Sometimes, even the ones with the kindest of hearts and the brightest of smiles, feel nothing but pain. The world is too cruel to them unfortunately. Perhaps they mastered the art of forced smiles and fake bravado, lest they'll worry someone with their inner disappointment and regret. Once the cameras stop rolling and the media leaves them in peace, either they contnue bottling up their feelings or let go of themselves, images be damned.

 

But how could these people turn the darkest of nights into a bright and clear morning skies, just as the world is waking up. Could they be holding all the stars inside them, so when someone looks up to them, they see a bright galaxy instead? One look at them and you'd see what a wonder the universe has made.

 

However, galaxies are so close yet so far from each other. How do they live with this kind of loneliness, where everything seems temporary and once you step out of the limelight, your friends disappear one by one as you ease yourself into the everyday lives.

 

In the process of admiring and singing nothing but praises and adoration for them, have we forgotten that they, the new heroes and legends, are human too? Was it because we placed them in a pedestal so high they are afraid of falling? Did we take their entire being to conform them into our standards?

 

Are they human? Or are they ghosts in their own shells?

 

When the light fades out, are we going to shove them in a closet as we enjoy new ones? To leave them forgotten and once-loved?

 

It was their making. It was their downfall.

It was where they learned to soar to the skies, to get as close to the sun as possible. Like Icarus and his wings, they fell and were dragged down to the murky depths below. They struggled to get up to the surface, to pretend a mistake never happened.

Just finish the program.

But how do you finish with a sense of failure? A sigh of relief, a grateful bow, anything to avoid the inevitable. 

Then it flashes, you try not to be disappointed and smile.

 

Here is to the children of yesterday, the ones once hailed as new heroes. Sheer courage and determination earned them their places. While they no longer rest in laurels, once they're gone, they'll be remembered always.


End file.
